Unexpected
by Emma Ro
Summary: Who would have guess our love would come from a quickie wedding between our parents. O/S


Thanks for sticking with me through this long break. Here is one of eight one-shots that I wrote; these will be the last of my writing except for my collab with Frankielynn (which is still in the works and will take awhile to get out).

Thank you to the wonderful twilightladies1 and Edward'sMyObsession1971, who preread this for me, and the amazing idealskeptic, who beta'd.

* * *

Prologue:

We never meant for it to happen. How were we supposed to know that the short affair and even shorter marriage would turn into a love that would last forever.

Main:

I was 19 when I met the man my mother had been fucking for the past 6 months. They had decided they were going to elope and thought we should at least meet before they flew to Paris. He was a decent man, I couldn't complain. I could see the love he felt for my mother in his eyes.

Unfortunately, my mother didn't return those feelings for long. She was an Upper East Side debutante who went through men faster than most people ate lunch. That is barely an exaggeration.

…

_"Jasper, dear, over here." I heard my mother call from across the restaurant._

_"Hello, mother. How are you?" I said, kissing her lightly on the cheek._

_"I'm wonderful, dear. Charlie and Bella should be here any minute."_

_"Bella?"_

_"Charlie's daughter. I did tell you he had a daughter, right? She's 17, gorgeous, although I've only seen pictures of her. She moved here about 4 months ago, her mother isn't the most supportive person and she was finally able to get out of that awful situation."_

_I tuned my mother out just then, thinking about the new development. Not only would I have to move in with some guy I didn't know but I had to deal with some little girl, too?_

_When I finally broke away from my dismal thoughts, my mother was still talking; though she had moved from my new stepsister to her Parisian plans. For as much as I love my mother, the woman could talk a mile a minute and never shut up._

_"Esme, you've lost him. Slow down. He doesn't care whether we will be going to The Louvre or not."_

_I looked up to see a tall man with a mustache, brown hair, and kind, brown eyes staring lovingly at my mother._

_I stood up and offered my hand, "Jasper Hale."_

_"Charlie Swan. Nice to finally meet you."_

_"Nice to meet you__**,**__ too."_

_"Charlie, where's Bella?"_

_"She ran to the restroom."_

_We chatted meaninglessly for a few minutes before they started talking about the elopement and my eyes wandered._

_The moment I saw her, I knew my life would never be the same._

…

"Jas ... Oh! Jassss**,**" Bella hissed through her clenched teeth as her orgasm swept over her.

I crawled up her body, licking my lips as I went. I settled between her legs, resting on my forearms, our bodies perfectly aligned.

"Do you know how beautiful you are when you come?" I kissed behind her ear, in the spot I know makes her squirm. "Do you know how incredibly sexy it is that I can make you lose yourself so completely?" I ran my tongue down her throat. "Do you know how hard I get, just knowing that I am the _only _one who will ever make you feel this good?" I slide the tip of my length over her, lining myself up. "That I am the only one who will ever ... fuck ... you." I thrusted myself into her, grunting as I heard her let out a squeal in the back of her throat.

I grabbed her hands, threading our fingers together, catching the glimmer of the diamond I placed on her finger two years before. I kissed her softly as our rhythm started to falter, our thrusts becoming uneven. We came together with low synchronized moans.

…

We lasted two months. Two months of dancing around each other. Two months of pretending we didn't feel something for each other. It was amazing we lasted that long.

_I walked into the house, finding it surprisingly quiet. "Mom? Charlie?" I was home for the weekend, while my dorm-mate had 'company' over. I told him I'd leave since I actually had a place in town to stay. _

_I walked through the house, checking every room for occupants. I stopped just outside of Bella's room, debating whether I dare check for her. Do I dare put us in that position? Alone in the house…within feet of a bed? I couldn't get her out of my head, not after I realized she shared my affections. We knew it was wrong. We didn't want to have to hide. So we tried to avoid each other._

_I knocked. Nothing._

_I knocked again, just slightly louder. Nothing._

_I grabbed the handle and opened the door slowly._

_There she was, sitting at her desk with her ear buds in her ears, dancing slightly to the music. I opened the door further, leaning against the doorframe to watch her. Noticing her short shorts and tank top, I realized it was probably not the best idea but I couldn't make myself leave._

_Before I could move, she turned around, letting out a squeal as she saw me._

_She pressed a hand to her chest the other pulling the cords to the ear buds, "What are you doing here? You almost gave me a heart attack!"_

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I tried knocking but you didn't answer," I said as I walked into the room a little further._

"_I had my music on," she said weakly._

"_Where are my mom and Charlie?"_

"_They went on a road trip for the weekend. They left last night."_

_Shit! I can't stay here alone with her all weekend. It was going to be bad enough with the parentals here but alone … Not a good plan!_

"_Oh, maybe I should go back to the dorm then. I was going to stay here this weekend but if you want to be alone … Don't want to ruin your plan of having a wild party or something like that," I laughed._

_She rolled her eyes, laughing lightly. "Yes, because I would the kind of person to destroy the house with a wild party while the parents are away. Whoo hoo. Sounds like tons of fun," she said, sarcasm dripping from her every word._

"_Well, still. I better go find somewhere to stay, my roommate has a … a _friend_ over for the weekend and I really don't want to stay there."_

"_Why can't you stay here? You won't bother me at all. I'm just gonna be doing some homework, some cleaning, maybe some baking. If you're lucky, maybe I'll make you something special."_

_She winked at me. She's gonna kill me. Dead at 19. Death by infatuation. _

"_Umm … if you're sure it's ok."_

"_Of course, this is your house too."_

"_Ok, then. I'll stay."_

"_Ok, good."_

_We spent most of the night avoiding each other and when morning came, after a five star worthy breakfast, we went our separate ways for the day. It was Sunday afternoon before we spent any real time together._

_She was in the family room sitting in the large bay window reading a book. I walked in with my guitar and sat down on the chair across from the window._

"_Do you mind?" I ask._

_She looked up at me, emotions flashing through her eyes before settling on peace. "Not at all." _

_I started strumming my guitar, playing random riffs, never stopping on one song for long. From the corner of my eye, I watched Bella put down her book and walk to my side. She sat next to me on the chair and I looked over to her, she was watching my hands intently._

"_Do you want to try?"_

"_Oh no. I couldn't. I don't know how."_

_I pull the guitar away from my body and position it under her arm. "Of course you can. It's easy. I'll teach you."_

_I wrapped my arms around her, showing the first simple chords. We laughed and had fun as I tried to teach her how to play. She sat so close to me, pressed against the front and side of my body. Looking over at me, her eyes filled with joy and a hint of love, she caught my eyes. Her gaze drifted down to my lips momentarily before meeting mine again. _

_She licked her lips and I was done._

_Placing my hand on the back of her head, I pulled her to me. Our lips met. It felt like coming home. Like this was where I belonged._

…

We were lying in bed together, relaxing in our post-sexual haze. After years together, we could still find that comfortable silence. Both lost in our own thoughts, but neither forgetting the other was there.

I had a book open, resting in my lap but my eyes were on Bella as she slathered her legs with lotion. The memories kept jogging through my mind; an unending replay of our life together.

…

_It was a month after our first kiss, our first weekend 'together', that we both said 'I love you' for the first time. It was also the first time we made love. _

_The parents were gone, yet again, and we were cuddled up on her bed with music playing in the background. We were chatting about nothing in particular in between long stretches of comfortable silence. _

_It was all so easy for us. As if we had known each other forever. We never had to question each other. _

_It started with a gentle kiss, one that I placed right behind her ear as I finished telling her why I loved the song on the radio so much. Bella shivered and turned to face me. I could see it in her eyes, the determination, the love, the lust._

_She turned to me, moving slowly, kneeling in front of me, around me._

"_Bella? What are you doing?"_

"_Jasper." She was silent for a minute and I thought she might have changed her mind. Before I could speak again she continued, almost too fast for me to understand. "I … I love you, Jasper. I know it's fast. I know our parents are married and this is supposed to be wrong but it can't be. It doesn't feel wrong. It feels more right than anything ever before. I want to be with you … in every way." _

_She straddled my legs, moving up so that if she were to lower herself, her center would rest directly on my rapidly growing erection._

"_I don't want to push you. You're only 17. We've only been together for 3 months, only known each other for 5."_

"_You aren't pushing me. I want this. I want to make love to you."_

_It took a moment for my brain to catch up, to figure out if this was right, and whether I really cared or not. I knew I wanted to be with her as much as she wanted to be with me. I knew I loved her. I knew about the issues we could be facing if anyone, namely our parents, found out about us._

"_Jasper, if it's my age that you're worried about, my birthday is in two weeks. We can keep hiding it until then, but I want this now. I want you now."_

_My resolve was dissolving. I rested my hands on her hips, unconsciously rubbing my thumbs over her hipbones. She moaned, so quietly I barely heard it. But I did, and it tipped me over the breaking point. I wrapped my arms around her back and pulled her down in my lap, rocking my hips, creating the friction we both needed._

"_Oh god, Jas. I want you so bad. Tell me what to do. I don't know what to do."_

"_Bella, baby. God, I love you." We both freeze for a second. She looks into my eyes and I see the joy._

"_I love you too. Make love to me."_

_Our clothing is divested of quickly and I climb over her, resting on my elbows as I line myself up. "Do we need a condom?" _

"_I'm on the pill. And, you know this is my first time."_

"_I'm clean. I haven't been with anyone since before we met, and I've been tested since."_

"_I want to feel you."_

_I nodded slightly before checking to see if she was ready for me and pushing in. Feeling Bella's muscles tense, I brought my thumb down to her clit, knowing that if she was orgasming the pain from penetration might lessen._

_It didn't take long before she was coming and I used the distraction to break through her barrier._

_She stiffened slightly before relaxing and rotating her hips, letting me know she was ready for me to move._

_It wasn't the best first time ever. It was a bit awkward and messy, but for us, it was perfect. We came together, amazingly, and cuddled in each other's arms until dark._

…

Only a few more hours until I could call Bella my wife. It had not been an easy road. When our parents found out about us by walking in on us in bed together, missing the 'main show' by only ten minutes, Charlie almost killed me. Or when two weeks later Mom and Charlie sat us both down and told us they were getting a divorce.

It took almost a year before Charlie and Mom accepted us. We each fought with our respective parent daily. Listening to all the reasons why we shouldn't be together and why it wouldn't work out. It wasn't until we decided to move in together the summer after Bella's freshman year of college, that they finally realized we weren't some little fling.

I proposed the day Bella graduated college. Charlie, Esme, Bella, and I went out to dinner together, the parents resigned to the fact that they would be seeing each other often.

Two years had passed since I proposed. It took that long, between work and daily life, for Bella and my mom to plan a wedding, even as small as the one we decided on.

"Jasper, sweetie, it's time. Walk your old mother down the aisle."

"You are far from old, mother," I said, wrapping her arm around my own.

"Are you ready for this?"

"I've been ready for years."

She smiled at me, patting my cheek. "I know."

I left Mom at her chair, walking the rest of the way up to the front of the room where the small arch we would sayour vows under was waiting. I turned to face the thirty or so seats filled with our close friends and family, and waited for my life to start walking toward me.

The moment I saw her, walking on her father's arm, my world was complete. Little had come from our parents' short marriage with the exception of the unending love between my Bella and I.


End file.
